No More Drama
by severussnapefan123
Summary: After Sonny breaks up with Chad, Chad tries everything his little brain can think of in order to win her back. Will this be the end of Channy? Or will Sonny forgive Chad one last time? ONESHOT! REVIEW PLEASE!


**Hey guys! I've decided to write a one-shot after watching the Sonny with a Chance episode: "Sonny with a Choice". Hope you like it! Let me know if you want a continuation through a review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

As a refresher, in the episode, Chad orders a recount when So Random wins, so Sonny breaks up with him.

Next day:

Sonny's POV:

I woke up that morning, and I suddenly remembered what happened. The Tween Choice Awards, the recount everything. I just couldn't believe Chad. Why did I ever even fall for him? Why did I give him those second chances when he was ashamed of me . . or when he sent his stunt double on all our dates! So Random was right, they were always right. Chad was just a player who only cared about himself. Figures. Well now, at least I know, and I am completely over him! Well, maybe not completely, but I will be. This was the end of our relationship; there would be no more second chances, and no more drama.

So I got up, got dressed, and went to eat breakfast. Yep, So Random was again put at the loser table. And I was pretty late, so only Tawni was still there. I guess our one day of victory was completely over. Chad wasn't even at breakfast, so I had nothing to worry about. The day was bright, the sun was shining, and we had a whole list of sketches to work on!

"Hey Tawni, sorry I'm late! I was just . . .thinking this morning. Any who, what's new?" I asked.

"That's new," Tawni answered, pointing at the Mack Falls table. "They are once again, gloating over their perfect food, and Chad isn't even there! Imagine what he'll do, now that he's probably back to his normal self . . ." She mentioned Chad . . .I just couldn't imagine him as he was before . . .the selfless jerk! Well, I had to get used to that thought because deep down, I knew Tawni was probably right.

I hadn't noticed I started looking like I was in a trance, when Tawni asked, "Sonny? Hello? Is everything okay? I'm sorry if it was something I said involving 'You Know Who!'"

"Ha, Tawni, I was just thinking . . .And I'm over him! Completely! And we can just say Chad, I won't start bawling or anything . . ."

"Okay, Sonny, even though we've had our ups and downs, remember I'm always there if you need something."

"Thanks, Tawni. I'll remember that. You're really a good friend! Well, I think I need some alone time, so I'll go . . .and yeah."

"K, Sonny, remember what I said!"

I smiled at her, and with that, I left.

Chad's POV: (Breakfast)

I got up that day, completely and utterly upset. I lost Sonny yet again. I didn't care about the award anymore. Yeah, I admit I got carried away, and I was stupid, blah blah blah. I shouldn't have ordered a recount, and now I am single, available, and a winner. Yet I still felt the worst I ever felt. Worse than when I was losing my fans, worse when I had a bald spot, worse than when I was bullied at school. Worse! I decided I was going to fix this, like whenever Sonny was mad at me before. It was no different, right? When I came down to breakfast, I saw So Random, and Mack Falls. This was my choice, now or never. I went to sit with So Random, but Sonny wasn't even there.

"Hey, guys, where's Sonny?"

No answer.

"Hello? I kind of asked a question. Look, I know you may hate me, but at least respect me!"

Then, Tawni answered, "Respect? Respect YOU? HA! Don't joke Chad. You will receive respect, once you give it. You are a jerk, so now you will leave."

"At least tell me where Sonny is."

"Forgetting you." This time, it was Zora that responded, with a satisfactory grin.

"Bye, Chad. Get out of our life, and ESPECIALLY get out of Sonny's. If you even try to talk to her, you will see what EACH AND EVERY one of us will do to you." Tawni added, and she was the maddest she had ever been.

Hurt, sad, depressed, I left them alone. It was obvious they wouldn't tell me where Sonny was, so I would just have to find her myself. I wouldn't give up, not this soon. Maybe not ever. If I could just get her to listen, get me to prove to her how I feel.

Sonny's POV:

Well that was a wonderful breakfast. It actually was. Spending time with Tawni, no Chad, it couldn't get any better! That's until I crashed right into Chad, and we both fell over.

"Oh, sorry," I said, "I will leave now. Excuse me!" I said, pretending I didn't even know him. I was praying he wouldn't call me back, making up some stupid excuse for me to forgive him.

"Sonny, wait?" I guess I couldn't avoid this topic, so I decided I'd answer him.

"What, Chad? I don't want to hear anything else from you."

"Yes you do, Sonny. Please, let me talk."

"Fine."

"Fine." He answered.

"Good!"

"Good!" Ugh we were doing our 'thing' again, this had to stop.

"Anway, what Chad? You're wasting my time."

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I should have never ordered the recount. It was stupid of me, and I was a selfish jerk. Please give me another chance."

"Chad. I've given you enough chances! You were embarrassed of me, you sent your stunt double on all our dates, and now this! I can't take it anymore! It's obvious how you feel, and I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I don't want any more drama! Get lost, Chad, with your winning buddies at Mack Falls. You obviously cared more about them than me. Bye, Chad."

And with that, I stormed away, once more, praying he would actually leave me alone!

Chad's POV:

Sonny was being so difficult! She obviously hated me. It seemed like everything in my world just fell, and split into a million pieces. My heart. . .

I wouldn't take no for an answer. I'd go and beg for her forgiveness. Chad Dylan Cooper would NOT get rejected.

I stormed up to her dressing room, and banged on her door.

"Leave me alone, Chad! I. . . I HATE you! Now leave!"

"Yeah," I heard Tawni say behind me. "You heard her. Leave! No one wants you here, jerk!"

I honestly didn't know what to do anymore. I was trying everything I could think of, Sonny just absolutely refused to see me. So I went to experts on breakups: Nico and Grady.

"Hey guys!" I said, trying to seem friendly.

"What do you want?" Grady answered, rather harshly.

"I need your area of expertise. Girls and breakups!"

"We're not experts on this . . . We rarely even get dumped by girls!" Nico said, defensively.

"Nico, let's be honest, we kind of do . . ." Grady quickly and quietly told Nico.

"Fine." Nice said. "What do you want? We're supposed to be mad at you because of Sonny!"

"That's what I need help with. She's not talking to me, and she's not giving me another chance."

"Dude, you've kind of had many second chances already with her. You should've known not to do anything stupid. You should've known it would be over. OVER!" Nice answered.

"But, I still like her. What do I do?"

"You've tried talking to her, correct?" Grady asked.

"Yup."

"Well, forget about her. That's all you can do, trust us. We've been through this before. They won't listen to you, and there's no way to get her back."

With this, I left, without another word.

Nico's POV:

"Boy, what a jerk! Coming to us like that. Well, he better not touch Sonny, because we know how easily she falls in love, and how easily she'll take him back." I was telling Grady.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we scared him. His look told me he was actually thinking about giving up! Yeah!"

"We? I think you mean ME!" I answered.

"Fine, fine, you win." Grady answered, defeated. Muahaha!

Sonny's POV:

That day, I saw Chad one more time. This time, it was outside, when I was taking a walk. Oh, boy, here we go again. I couldn't dash for it, so I just had to stay strong. He started coming toward me, so I stood there, with my arms across my chest.

"What, Chad?"

"Sonny, I'm not going to give up. When you left me, it felt like my heart, my world, broke into a million pieces. Please, take me back. I will never give up, so it will be easier for you to just forgive me."

"No, Chad. I'm not going to be with someone who always puts himself first, and who can't even take a little bit of competition. Bye Chad."

"No, Sonny," He said, and he grabbed my arm. "Sonny, we have chemistry, great chemistry. We have so much fun together, you teaching me how to do a lot of things. We go to restaurants, and you think I'm romantic."

"Chad . . .That was our history. That part is over."

"No. It's not! I refuse to let it! Yeah, I was embarrassed of you, but I wasn't used to having a serious girlfriend. Yeah, I sent my stunt double on our dates, but that was because I didn't want you disappointed in me. Yeah, I ordered a recount, but I really thought it would help our relationship at the time. Now I see that I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Words can't cover anything, Chad. It's your actions, and you've only done negative things in our relationship."

"What about the time when I took care of you when you were sick? What about when my fans were dropping, and I didn't break up with you? What about when the creeper girl on Mack Falls was trying to kill you, and start dating me, and I still protected you? I was a good boyfriend."

"I know, Chad. I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. Just, save yourself the time, and leave me alone. I'm sorry." And she kissed me on the cheek, and started walking away.

Acting on impulse, I screamed "I love you!"

"Wh-what?" She turned around, and she had a puzzled look on her face.

"I. LOVE. YOU, Sonny. Please? One last chance?"

"Chad . . . I'm sorry. But I just don't love you."

"Fine, Sonny. But at least don't be mad at me, and we can start over?"

"Fine, Chad. I'd like that."

She turned around and walked away. But then, she turned back toward me, came up to me, and dumped a bucket of who- knows- what on my head.

"We're starting over right? That means all the games and pranks on Mack Falls! Thanks, Chad! I was going to keep our pact of not pranking you, but you just got rid of that pact yourself. Ha! Have fun with that, and be careful, for your parking spot, your posters, everything may have some damage. Watch out, Chad. You were never my ex-boyfriend and we're starting over. Now we're once again rivals."

"Sonny, wait!" I screamed, trying to follow her. But she ran away, she was too fast for me.

And then I decided that I would get even, and force her to fall for me one more time. She wanted to start over, and we would. She fell for me once, so she would do it again. I started planning out the steps in my head, and they sounded brilliant. This, This would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

**How was this one-shot? Would you like me to continue it, or leave the reader wondering? **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! **

**Give me a present, by reviewing this story with your HONEST opinion! It is much appreciated, and it motivates us writers to write more! **

**Also, make sure to check out my other stories on my profile, from "Camp Rock"! **

**Thanks everyone! 3**

**-SevSnapeFan123**


End file.
